


Adapt To The Unknown

by goddessofcruelty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Clint is a daddy, M/M, Other, References to Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcruelty/pseuds/goddessofcruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson has dealt with a lot of unusual situations in his time. Starting with his time at SHIELD, his life has become a never ending set of odd moments. Opening his door to see a visibly upset Hawkeye holding something strange, is pretty much par for the course. Until Clint shifts, and Phil can see exactly what he's holding. In his arms, Clint has a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adapt To The Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clint/Coulson, Clint has a baby

Phil Coulson has dealt with a lot of unusual situations in his time. Starting with his time at SHIELD, his life has become a never ending set of odd moments.

Opening his door to see a visibly upset Hawkeye holding something strange, is pretty much par for the course.

Until Clint shifts, and Phil can see exactly what he's holding.

In his arms, Clint has a baby.

“Barton?”

Instead of answering, Clint shoves the baby at him. “You have to fix this.”

There's a lot of things Phil could have said in that moment, such as, “How did you find me?” or “How did you know I was alive?” or even “Where did you get a baby?”

However, all Phil did was calmly take the baby and cradle her, assuming the pink blanket was a clue as to gender, and then step back so Clint could enter.

Phil shuts the door behind Barton, letting him pace through the house to work off the nervous energy he seems to be carrying.

Phil Coulson carries around a lot of facts in his head, details are his superpower, and it's obvious that this baby is very, very young. Maybe two or three days old. So he does what he does best.

He handles the situation.

“Jarvis.” Phil has no doubt that if Clint knows where he is, that Tony got there first. “Please send a Shield doctor, preferably one with pediatric knowledge and high clearance, to this location.”

As he folds back the blanket, he sees a note pinned to the baby's clothing...with a bow and arrow pin.

Coulson carefully unpins it and opens it.

_Her name is Eisa. -L_

It's sealed with the Asgardian throne's personal emblem.

“And you'd better call Thor.”

“Fuck.” Clint puts his fist through Coulson's wall. Twice.

“And Natasha.”

Clint comes into the kitchen. Stares at Coulson and the baby. Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, centering himself.

Phil has seen him do this before he's about to take a kill shot.

Clint's eyes are bleak as he finally meets Coulson's mild gaze.

“When Loki had control.. He made me.. He changed himself to a girl..” Clint grits his teeth a minute. “She's...mine. He left her on top of the Stark Tower...where only I would find her.”

Coulson nods. He had assumed something along those lines, putting together the information he had at hand.

“It'll be fine, Agent Barton.”

Barton looks at him and shakes his head.

“No, it won't. How the fuck am I supposed to be a father? How am I supposed to even _look_ at her without...remembering...”

Coulson feels a rush of tenderness for Barton right then, and he fights off the suddenly very strong urge to pull the younger man in close.

 _I must be over-tired_.

-

Coulson's doorbell rings and he opens it to see a car waiting. There's no driver.

“Agent Barton, it seems we're going to Stark Tower.”

There's no response.

He turns to see a curtain waving in the wind of an open window.

Repressing the urge to sigh, Phil Coulson carries baby Eisa into the car.

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Coulson settles the baby into the carseat that has magically been procured.

“You're welcome, Agent Coulson. It's good to see you, sir.”

Thor claims the baby the second he sees her and confirms her half-Asgardian nature. The doctors arrive shortly after, having been rerouted by Jarvis, and Phil lets them at it.

Tony is awol, and all Jarvis will say is that he's working on something.

Phil pulls Natasha aside. “You need to find him.”

She looks at him a moment, and he can't read what she's thinking. And then Tasha surprises him. “No. You do.”

She gives him an address. “He'll be on the roof. I'm going to help Tony.”

Things are under control here, so Coulson goes to find Hawkeye.

-

“Natasha told you.”

Clint is sitting on the tiny platform that hold the building's spire, and Coulson is once again impressed by his ability to fit into tiny spaces.

Clint is not a small man. He's taller than Coulson himself, and certainly more muscular.

Especially his arms.

Coulson's eyes trace said muscles, and it's only about the time that he thinks of those arms around him, that he realizes that he's been silent too long.

“She told me where to find you. And suggested that it had to be me. Why is that, Agent Barton?”

Clint runs his hand over his face. “You son of a bitch.”

Phil lofts one brow mildly.

Hawkeye leaps down from his perch, and his fist is making contact with Coulson's face before he can even react.

Phil blinks through it, and then licks his lips, tasting blood. He slowly turns his head around to face the archer once more.

“If you've got that out of your system...”

“Fuck you, Phil. Don't you pull your _Agent Coulson_ crap on me. Feel something for once in your life, damn you.”

Clint is shouting in his face, and Coulson is well and truly lost.

“Barton...?”

“No, you shut the fuck up and let me get this out.”

Phil blinks once and shuts up, watches Clint pace back and forth a few minutes.

“You died, you fucking _died_ , and it was my fault, and I thought there was time, I never got to _tell_ you.”

Coulson opens his mouth to ask, but Clint continues with his diatribe.

“And now _this_ , what the fuck am I supposed to do with this?! I'll be a shit father, and sure I _thought_ about kids, but with _you_ because you do everything right, and you'd know what to do, you'd fix my mistakes just like you always have...”

Phil needs to sit down.

Because he did _not_ just hear what he thought he heard. He can't process.

There's no way Clint, amazing, incredible, sexy, _Avenger_ Clint Barton just admitted to feelings.

For him.

Boring, ordinary, nothing special Phil Coulson.

Clint's staring at him, and he stares back.

“ _Clint_...”

Phil's been repressing his own feelings for so long, because that's what he does, that's who he is. He's been married to Shield for decades. He doesn't even know how to express himself.

There must be something in the way he says Clint's name because the younger man is suddenly _right there_ in his space, and Clint is kissing him, and Phil just...lets go, relaxes into the kiss.

Phil lifts his hands and cradles Clint's face, licking his way into the archer's mouth, twining his tongue around the younger man's, putting everything he's feeling into that kiss.

It must work because when Phil finally pulls away, Clint looks dazed.

Coulson caresses his cheek, a thumb running lightly over the soft skin. “For years, Clint.”

Clint pulls away just then, eyes downcast. “But the...”

“The _baby_ , Clint? Her name is Eisa.”

Coulson pulls the archer back into his arms and makes him lift his chin, so that Phil can look into his eyes.

“I've always wanted to be a father.”

“Are you _sure_?”

It's a soft whisper against his lips, and Phil needs to kiss Clint again.

“Completely.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Wherever I May Roam by Metallica
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything. <3
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](goddessofcruelty.tumblr.com)


End file.
